


Oh Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Hanukkah, I should have put more rimming I fucking love rimming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Strip Dreidel, Stripping, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Louis to play a round of strip dreidel and things get a little interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the prompt was from http://allofthefeelings.tumblr.com/post/104521356215/in-response-to-ameliaratings-point-that-holiday

The tv blared bright colors at Harry and Louis’ tired eyes as they sat and watched some cooking show that neither of them seemed to know the name of. Louis was sat with his feet over Harry’s lap as Harry’s hand absentmindedly rubbed his thigh. It was a relaxing until Harry went a little too far down and began to rub at Louis’ clothed cock. “Harry,” Louis said as his voice cracked.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the odd change in Louis’ voice. “Hm?” He rubbed harder to help soothe him, but that only made Louis buck his hips up. “Oh, babe, I’m sorry. I went too far without realizing again, didn’t I?”

Louis removed his legs from where they were and sat up straight, completely flustered. “Isn’t that obvious, Harry?”

A sigh passed Harry’s lips as he tried to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist but he moved away. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he pleaded, but Louis, being as stubborn as he always is, wasn’t taking it. Harry dropped it, letting the silence settle between them, until his eye landed on the dreidel on the coffee table. “Well,” he began, “since you’re worked up a little bit, why don’t we play some dreidel?”

Louis deadpanned. “You’re just accidentally palmed me and you want to play dreidel? Dreidel? No, ‘Well, since you’re already hard might as well finish’? You’re not going to eat me out or fuck me or anything? You want to play fucking dreidel?!? Why the fuck am I dating you? You care more about your Jewish holidays than me. Eating my ass isn’t enough for you?” Louis huffed.

Harry’s mouth was agape as he stared at Louis during his rant. Clearing his throat, he explained, “Louis, I was going to suggest we play strip dreidel.’

Louis’ features softened. “Why didn’t you just saw that? Now, um, how do you play?”

“You never let me… You’ve never played strip dreidel?”

Louis made his way to the opposite side of the coffee table and shook his head innocently. He hadn’t been raised Jewish (but neither was Harry), he had only picked up on certain things because of Harry’s interest in Judaism and he was a very supportive boyfriend. But he had never seen Harry more excited to show him a new thing he discovered until that moment in their living room.

"Then allow me to introduce  to the perversion of the game. "

Harry got up to grab a bottle of tequila as he started going through the rules, point in ourt each label as he went . "If either of us lands on 'Nun', we both take a shot of tequila. You have to shot L'Chaim when you drink, by the way. Land on 'Hey' and you simply take an item of clothing off either the top half or the bottom half of your body. 'Gimmel ' means you have to take off everything unless you say 'L'Chaim all around' within three seconds; then we both drink and take off a piece of clothing each. And finally, the last one is 'Shin', where you put in."

Louis looked puzzled. “Put in? Put in what?”

Harry sat down across from looking equally as confused. “You’re kidding.” He had to be. There was no possible way that Louis “constantly making sexual jokes” Tomlinson could not know what he meant. But his dismay, Louis kept up his innocent act up, obviously toying with Harry. Louis knew how much Harry loved it when he gave him a doe eyed look (especially when he wore a skirt, his plaid one in particular; it reminded Harry of a schoolgirl and something about fucking a sweet, innocent schoolgirl was so hot) and he was using it to his advantage to get Harry ready to fuck him nice and hard. It was a tactic Harry had picked up on previously, but played along anyway because at the end of the day, they both got exactly what they wanted - Harry’s dick up Louis’ ass.

Harry shook off Louis’ deliberate attempt to speed up this process. “Anyway, ready to play?”

Over enthusiastically to further his act, Louis nodded.

Harry rolled first, landing on Hey. Simple as can be, Harry took off his boots and ended his turn.

Louis rolled his eyes. “That was weak.”

“That was a starter item, chill.”

“That was a weak starter item, I will not chill.” Louis leaned forward on his knees so that his bum stuck out a bit, just at the right angle so Harry can see it well. “I want to see those toned abs of yours, babe. That big dick of yours, too.”

Harry breathlessly eyed his bum, ready to stop the game right then, but that would give Louis what he wanted and Harry couldn’t do that. Their relationship was, on some days, constantly at this push and pull of sexual tensions; Louis is always pushing to have sex and Harry is always being pulled into having sex (not that he minded). On some days that Louis wasn’t driving him completely mad, he would tease him back so that in the end, Louis was the hot, bothered and begging for Harry. However, there was no way in telling how a particular day might go so Harry had to stay calm for as long as possible.

“It’s your turn, Lou. Make it good,” Harry said with a wink.

Again, Louis rolled his eyes before taking his turn and landing on Nun. Harry made quick work of filling both of their shot glasses with tequila.

L’Chaim!” Harry exclaimed, raising his glass in a small toast to Louis.

“Right, uh, L’Chaim!” Louis echoed.

The both drank it down fast, feeling the burn as it went down. It was their best tequila, Louis’ favorite, and that’s how he knew Harry was serious about this game. Harry only saved their best alcohol, especially Louis’ favorites for moments that meant something to him (which could only mean, Louis would probably be begging for a dick up his ass in only a matter of time). Harry watched the realization washed over Louis’ features as the tequila hit their taste buds. “My turn,” Harry said with a sly smile before he spun the top and landed on Shin. “Hm… since neither of us are naked…” A thought dawned upon him and he extended his arm across the coffee table. “We can’t exactly ‘put in’ how we’d like to, but you know how much I love it when you suck on my fingers…” Harry fingers ghosted over Louis lips, taking in their soft texture before Louis kitten licked his finger.

Louis moved forward to take Harry’s long fingers in his mouth. Harry loved watching as Louis’ stretched nicely around his fingers and he took the full length of them in. He bobbed his head, his tongue running over the pads underneath making Harry sigh. This sight and feeling was nothing new for him, but watching his boy work him, no matter what part of his body, made him feel good, to put it simply. His cheeks hollowed out to heighten the experience and if Harry’s finger ever hit the back of his throat, a wave of arousal washed over Harry as he remembered Louis’ lack of a gag reflex - the ultimate blessing of Louis’ blessed mouth.

Harry withdrew his fingers, but they lingered at Louis’ lips. “You always love to please me, don’t you, baby?” He felt one last lick before he took his fingers back.

“Of course I do. And I especially love what I get in return.” Louis giggled zealously. As much as Harry loved a nice, hot mouth wrapped around him, Louis would argue he loved soft, plump lips kissing and sucking at his rim and a tongue licking him, fucking him and getting him to a wrecked state. Harry’s hot breath mixed with his enthusiastic work of his hole was very honestly one of the seven wonders of the world. Louis picked up the dreidel, lost in his thoughts, and spun absentmindedly. It landed on Gimmel.

Harry waited, holding his breath as the three seconds passed that Louis could say ‘L’Chaim all around” and keep the game going. But then four seconds, then five and Harry realized that Louis had forgotten about that rule. He stared Louis’ vast blue eyes that hinted that he was in a dream-like state at the moment. Harry lightly touched Louis’ arm. “Louis? You landed on Gimmel.”

Louis’ tilted his head and his eyebrows furrowed; he couldn’t remember what Gimmel for a period but when the lightbulb lit up above his head, his mouth formed an O. “I have to take off all my clothes,” he stated quietly.

Harry nodded. “That’s the rules, my dear.”

“No L’Chaim everyone?”

“It’s L’Chaim all around and no, you missed the time frame, love.”

“So…”

“Sooo let’s see that gorgeous bum of yours. You can even strip for me, if you’d like.”

Louis quickly took off his socks and stood up. His shirt went first, making sure to stretch his toned muscles as he lifted it off. Once off, he spun around to give Harry the perfect view as he slid his sweatpants down. Lucky for them, Louis never wore underwear with his sweatpants around the house. Harry swiftly threw off his own t-shirt and made his way over to his boy, bent over to display himself.

“So beautiful, baby,” Harry praised. He pinch each other Louis’ cheeks before positioning himself behind him, rubbing his clothed erection over Louis’ faintly puckering hole. “You want me to fuck you, baby? Make you feel good?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, yes, I want to feel good. Please Harry...”

Harry tapped Louis’ lips, signalling to him to suck his fingers again, which Louis obliged to. Once they were as wet as Harry wanted, Harry removed them and began to rub his pointer finger around Louis’ rim. Careful not to hurt Louis, Harry began to push his first finger in up to the first knuckle.

Louis was whimpering already as he felt the small stretch. His knees wobbled a little, which Harry noticed and moved them over so that Louis could prop himself against the wall before Harry started to work his finger in and out. Moans passed Louis’ lips as he pushed his hips back, wanting to be filled up more.

Upon noticing, Harry pressed in a second finger and suppressed a moan as he heard Louis begin to whine and whimper, desperately wanting something more. “Harry, please… I need your cock… please…”

Harry leaned in close to Louis’ ear, his lips teasing over the skin. “Patience, baby. I fill you up nice and good after I stretch you out enough.” At that, he pressed in a third finger, which Louis apparently approved of with his loud moans. “You like the sound of that? Being stretched by my cock and then being filled up by my cum?”

Louis whined high in his throat. “Harry please!”  
  


Harry couldn’t make him beg anymore. He pulled his fingers out and took a step back to pulls his sweats and boxers off. Absentmindedly Louis pushed his hips back looking for contact. His pupils were blown and he just wanted to be fucked well enough that he wouldn’t be able to walk. “Harry, just fuck me already, god.”

Harry chuckled and spit on his hand, rubbing it over his cock. “Patience, my dear, patience.”

“Don’t fucking tell me to be patient, just fu-” Louis’ breath caught as the head of Harry’s prick passed his rim and he could feel the stretch, the one he had been craving. Harry gradually pushed in until he bottomed out, Louis fully feeling how filled up he was. “Fucking hell, Haz.”

Harry pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, forcing a moan out of Louis. The pace was slow and hard, exactly like Louis liked to start out. Harry slid out lazily and snapped his hips forward, hard, sliding over Louis’ prostate and briefly catch it on each thrust. This way was the most pleasurable for both of them since Harry was able to feel Louis’ heat encompass him and leave in differing speeds. And the way Louis moaned was his favorite thing. Louis’ voice became more high-pitched than usual during sex and it got to Harry more than anything else did. The way he would whimper, whine, moan, curse and say his name brokenly in the octave above his voice made him feel like he was ready to come right then.

“You’re so fucking good for me, Lou. Feel so fucking good.” Harry pushed Louis flat against the wall and that’s exactly what Louis had been waiting for - he wanted Harry to wreck him. Louis’ ass to Harry’s hips, Harry began to shallowly thrust quick as he could manage. A string of “uh uh uh” was all that was heard from Louis beside the occasional “Harry” as he completely lost himself to the feeling.

“Close,” was all Louis could get out to signal his oncoming orgasm. Harry, at hearing that, slipped out to Louis’ disapproval, turned him around and lifted him so his legs were wrapped around his waist.

“Wanted to see you when you come. You’re so pretty when you come baby.” Harry held Louis up with one hand as his other tried to get his cock to catch Louis’ rim. After lining up, Harry helped guide his hips down. This angle was even better for Louis - Harry was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. And that was it, Louis was gone. His fringe was matted and dishevelled, his fingernails dug into Harry’s shoulder and he was barely saying a coherent word. With a loud moan as if it were being ripped from his body, Louis came all over their chests. When he finished, he whined at the sensitivity as Harry continued fucking him until he came with a deep grunt. Harry stared intently into Louis’ eyes as both of their breathing began to even out. “So?” Harry inquired.

“Why the fuck haven’t you fucked me like that before? You’ve always fucked me well, but that, fuck.”

Harry kissed his lips sweetly. “Glad you enjoyed it so much.”

Louis nonchalantly waved him away. “Just don’t forget to do it again, God. Can we sleep now?”

  
“But don’t you want me to eat you out first? Because I wanted to eat you out first. Then clean us up, then sleep.”

Louis sighed. “God, please.”

Harry and Louis hissed as Harry withdrew from Louis. Harry carefully set him back on his feet and turned him around so he could make quick work of licking the come out of Louis. Louis’ whimpers at this point were uncontrollable, but he didn’t mind. When all the come was gone, Harry picked Louis up bridal style, took them up the stairs to the en suite where he promptly cleaned off their chests and then finally walked over and laid Louis down in the bed before running to his side and getting in.

He felt Louis immediately wrap his arm around his middle and Louis’ head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. It was welcome, the feel of Louis’ much smaller body against his own was familiar and comforting. Harry faintly felt Louis’ eyelashes flutter as he struggled to stay awake, obviously wanting to say something. “Come on, baby,” Harry encouraged, “get some rest. You seem so tired.”

Louis yawned but pushed on. “Ya should’ve let me suck you off…Wanted to suck you off, Haz.”

“Shh shh, gets some sleep and you can suck me off in the morning.”

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, Lou. More than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @dramioune!


End file.
